Nightmare
by puzzlemistress
Summary: How Francis handles with a nightmare ridden Virgil..


For a long time, Francis knew about Virgil's nightmares. He also knew that Virgil would go to the bathroom for about 10 minutes, go downstairs, then come back up to bed. Francis would hold him tighter than before when he felt Virg crawl back to bed. This night was different. He felt Virgil kicking at him. He woke up to try and wake him up but he just got punched in the stomach. Virgil woke up with a scream and started to kick at Francis.

"Stay away from me!" Virgil screamed with every kick.

Lucky for Francis, he missed. Virgil finally just curled in himself and started to shake. Francis has never seen Virg act like this. Francis got off the bed slowly and stood a few feet away from the bed.

"Virgil, can you look at me?" He asked slowly.

Virgil started to shake again and Francis heard him mumble something under his breath.

"Virg please look at me." Francis begged.

Francis has never begged to anyone before. He thought that begging made you look weak. He would only beg to Virgil though. That's how much Francis loved him. Virgil looked up slowly then froze.

"That's good. Virg, you remember me don't ya. It's me, Francis. Frankie. Please Virg talk to me. How do I help you?" Francis said.

Virgil said nothing. He just looked at him with wide frighten eyes. His eyes quickly shot to the bathroom door. He got up slowly, then before Francis could move, made a mad dash to the door. Francis moved to the door just as it shut.

"Damn it." Francis cursed quietly as Virgil locked the door.

Virgil began to pace the bathroom. He found his pack of surgical wraps in the drawer. Even though he didn't have a cut, he put them on his right hand. He place a kiss on bandaged hand than took a deep breath. Francis on the other hand went frantic when he didn't hear Virg pace anymore. He knew that Virgil wasn't going to come to the door until he left. He went to the bed then pretended to go to bed. When Virgil heard footsteps walk away from the door, he opened the door. He saw Francis asleep on the bed then scurried downstairs. Francis followed a few feet behind. He saw Virg go to the living room and sit in the rocking chair. He pulled his legs close to him as the chair began to rock him. Francis began to wonder what was he doing. And more importantly why. As he began to think he saw the bandage on Virgil's hand. Suddenly panicked he went into the room quietly and knelt down in front if Virgil. He placed his arm on the side of the chair so Virgil couldn't escape.

"Virg what happened. Is you hand bleeding?" Francis asked quickly.

Virgil nodded slowly but the logical side of Virgil's brain knew he wasn't.

"Can I see it?" Francis asked.

Virgil slowly stretched out his hand to Francis. Francis couldn't see any blood then realized that it was just Virgil's imagination. Not wanting to make it worse than it was he went along with it. He placed a small kiss on Virgil's hand than put it back in Virg's lap.

"Virgil, are you ok?" Francis asked.

"No." Virgil finally spoke.

It calmed Francis down a bit to hear Virgil talk.

"What's wrong. Tell me what's wrong spark plug." Francis demanded softly.

"I keep seeing the cuts. I see my fingers falling off. I know it's my imagination but I keep seeing it." Virgil whispered.

Francis knew exactly what he was talking about. On patrol one night a crazy man decided to kidnap Virg and cut his hands up. He almost lost one of his fingers. He didn't have a clue that Virg was still shaken by this.

"It's ok Virgil. He's on jail for life. He will never hurt you again. I won't let him. Ok." Francis said soft yet stern tone.

Virgil nodded as he made the chair rock him again. Francis still had to ask about his routine.

"Baby, can you explain your routine for me? You don't have to but I would like to know." Francis said.

"I go to the bathroom to put the bandage on my hand then come down here to rock myself to sleep. Then I go back upstairs to go back I bed." He explained hesitantly.  
Francis smiled at Virgil then opened his arms to him.

Virgil crawled into them and wrapped his limbs around his boyfriend.

"Virg if this happens again just wake me up. I don't care if I'm in a coma or asleep. Just wake me up and I'll fix it. It's my job as your boyfriend to help you. Ok." Francis said as he walked his less frightened boyfriend upstairs.

"But what if your not here?" Virgil asked timidly.

"Then just call me. Ok. I'm always here for you." Francis said as he tucked Virgil back in bed.

He lays done next to Virgil and cuddled his close. The next night he panic attack happened again. He was about to go to the bathroom but remember what Francis said. He started to shake Francis awake.

"Francis. Frankie wake up. Please in scared." Virgil begged softly.

After about 5 shakes he woke up to see Virgil in tears though.

"What? Hey Virg what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" Francis asked while sitting up to wake the sleep out of him.

Virgil nodded to his question while biting his lip and his hands in his lap with his head down.

"It's ok Virg. I got you. Come here." Francis said as he leaned on the head rest and pulled Virgil in his lap.

He listened to Virgil cry and use his shoulder as a Kleenex when he sneezed.

"Bless you sparky." He said as he gave Virgil a box of tissue that fell on the floor early that day.

"Thank you." Virgil mumbled.

He blew his nose and tossed it in the trash bin next to the bed. Francs pulled Virgil closer to him. He started to bounce Virgil on his knees and pat his back gently.

"Frankie, I need the bandage." Virgil said softly staring at his hands.

"No you don't baby. You're not bleeding. Look here." Francis said as he took Virgil's hands and kissed them.

"See babe. No blood. You're ok." Francis said as Virgil as he rubbed the back of Virgil's hand.

Virgil looked at his hands again he didn't see the blood. He cuddle closer to Francis. Francis ran his fingers though Virgil's hair and he bounced him to sleep. Virgil soon went back to sleep in Francis's arms. They did routine every night until Virgil's nightmares went away.


End file.
